


Little Deaths

by flight_feather



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Strip Tease, Table Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight_feather/pseuds/flight_feather
Summary: Collection of Mass Effect: Andromeda AU one-shots for the Multi-fandom Summer Smutfest prompt challenge. The challenge is all erotica, so that's all you'll find here.For gameverse smut,see Sparks.





	1. Tear the House Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt received on Tumblr.

The tinkling of glass was too delicate a sound for the battle that had erupted. 

“God damn it, Laz, you’ll be sorry when I catch you.” 

Laz gasped a laugh and darted around the couch. She hadn’t meant to knock over the lamp but a bet was a bet. Reyes had one more minute to catch her or he owed her a forfeit.

She knew what he’d claim if he did. 

Reyes lunged over the sofa, nearly grasping her wrist. With a yelp, Laz skittered around the coffee table, slipped on the shirt she’d shucked off at the start of all this, and grabbed at a chair for balance. It crashed to the floor, but she evaded another grab. 

“Thirty seconds remain,” SAM announced, its synthetic voice covering the sound of books being thrown off the bookcase as Reyes used it to leverage himself around the corner after her. 

“ _Fuck off_ , SAM!” 

If Laz had had any breath left she would have laughed again. Reyes was always so cool, any annoyance or anger buried deep and carefully leashed. Being on a losing streak had his temper on a frayed thread.

“Ten, nine -” 

A flash of black exploded in her peripheral vision and she shied. Breath whooshed out as Laz first bounced off the wall, then was lifted off her feet by solid arms banding around her chest. The shirt she’d slipped on seconds ago fluttered to the floor.

“Time is up.”

Laz kicked but didn’t have time to swear before Reyes swiped the remains of their dinner to the floor and pinned her to the table. Dishes clattered and broke, sending shards sliding across the hardwood floor. One big hand pressed against the back of her neck while the other tugged her panties down her thighs. 

“The first part of my prize is to fuck you til I’m done, whether or not you come.” 

Wriggling, Laz said, “You don’t get a two-part prize! You pick -” 

The hand not holding her down clapped over her mouth. “Losers don’t get to argue,” he growled. “Losers submit.” His chuckle dripped self-satisfaction when she screamed a muffled protest at being called a loser into his palm. Then the weight of his body pressed her down as he guided himself into her. 

The cry of protest became a groan of pleasure. Reyes kept one hand over her mouth and gripped her hip with the other, pulling back to thrust hard. The table dug into Laz’s thighs as he thudded against her ass. 

Usually he took his time with her, drawing out her pleasure and using it to wrap her around his little finger, drinking in all the sounds of her gratification. This was pure lust, the sating of frustrated urges.

Laz loved it.

Reyes’ thumb and forefinger pinched, cutting off her air until she tapped her signal against the wood. He released her to take her hips with both hands and fuck her harder. She panted, grasping at the thought that she could still pull out a win if she could come before he did. 

Her peak was just out of reach. “Reyes…” she whimpered. 

“Not today, _pajarillo_ ,” he snarled. With a final thrust he wrapped an arm around her throat and groaned as he pushed himself deep. She felt the throb of his cock and slapped her hand against the table. “Fuck you!” 

“I think you’ll find it’s the other way around,” he purred as he pulled out. The inside of her thighs dampened. “Leave it,” he ordered when she reached for the napkin that had remained on the table. Laz looked over her shoulder, frowning as he stepped back to lean against the wall and cross his arms. 

“No use cleaning up before you’ve tidied all this,” he added, gesturing at the flat. 

Laz’s jaw dropped slightly at the sight of the chaos surrounding them. “You’re helping,” she insisted, shifting to rub one knee against the opposite thigh. It came away sticky, mocking the ache in her pussy and her thwarted climax.

Reyes grinned. “It’s the other half of the forfeit. And if you’re not done in twenty minutes, I’ll get the flogger to help speed things up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've written them quite that destructive before, so this was fun :)


	2. On Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt requested for Kian. M/M sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set shortly after Reyes moves to London in [Kings and Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889203/chapters/34660439)

When he'd started at Tartarus, Kian had been a dancer. Only problem was that Mike, the owner, didn't see any need to distinguish between “dancer” and “hooker”. Kian enjoyed sharing his body, but only with those _he_ chose. 

The transfer to bartending gave him more leeway. He was still expected to service some of the bar’s patrons, just not to the same extent. 

Reyes Vidal's arrival was a godsend. The newcomer was someone Kian would have chosen on his own terms, and Reyes’ obvious preference for him shielded Kian from the attentions of less savoury patrons. It wasn't always fun and games - as much as he tried to control himself, Reyes had both a dark side and a rough side - but Kian found himself looking forward to going to work more often than not these days. 

With the music shut off and all the staff gone home, the only people in the bar were the two of them. Kian wasn't quite sure how he'd let the other man talk him into this, but he had, and it was glorious.

 _This_ being clutching the bar with one hand and jacking himself off with the other as his newest friend drilled his ass, brushing his prostate with uncanny precision. 

Kian had given up on his usual attempts to be vocally encouraging, hoping the mewling grunts escaping his throat did enough to communicate his excited state. Reyes was a fast learner and a generous lover, honing in on all the little things that pushed Kian’s pleasure higher. 

Sometimes he modified them - a pinch of the nipple instead of just a stroke, the hint of teeth in the kiss along his shoulder blade - but he reined himself in and adjusted if Kian started to react with anything less than complete enthusiasm. 

He was on the edge, heart racing as his orgasm neared. Reyes shifted slightly. “Fuck, right there, don't st-” Kian’s balls tightened as he focused on the spot under the head of his cock. With his lover’s untiring strokes, Kian came undone. 

Cum shot all over the underside of the bar. He'd have to clean it up later but he'd care once he was released from the grips of this exquisite orgasm.

“May I?” Reyes asked in a voice breathless and husky with effort.

“Please do, Jesus fuck, please -”

Reyes drove harder, short, sharp thrusts that felt like the other man would split him in half. He stayed deep as he groaned against Kian’s back, forehead to spine, hands holding tight to hips. 

“Sorry to distract you while you’re on duty,” Reyes purred as he withdrew. When Kian turned around the light in his gold-hazel eyes said that no, he wasn’t, and despite his embarrassment at being fucked at work Kian had to laugh. “Sure you are.”


	3. Lap Dance (Birthday Boy, Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: Lap dance + challenge of 6" heels for Laz. (Laz is notoriously shitty at managing heels of any height.)

“Happy birthday, mate.” 

Kian’s warm voice and the light kiss he planted on Reyes’ cheek hearkened back to the early days in London, when they might have been something more than fuck buddies had Reyes been in a different headspace. Reyes glanced around reflexively, still not quite sure how Laz felt about his past relationship with the bartender but certain she knew about it. Kian laughed as he turned Reyes’ chair toward centre stage and settled in next to him. 

“Don’t worry. We’ve talked. And you’re going to want to pay attention to this particular number, although I never thought I’d see the day when I had to tell you to look at a dancer.” 

Reyes shifted in his seat - not quite a squirm, but the movement made Kian grin again anyway. He edged their chairs apart as the beat of the music changed from four to three, something more sultry and Latin than Tartarus usually tended toward. 

“If Laz kills me -”

“Then your birth date will be the same as your death date. Isn’t that fun for a tombstone?” With a chuckle, Kian added, “Hush. You and I both know she’s not the jealous type.”

_That’s true_. Crossing his arms, Reyes slouched in his chair, determined not to look _too_ interested, even if he was. His fiancée was an open-minded woman, secure in her claim on his heart, but he was not inclined to test her limits without prior agreement.

A slim brown leg ending in a patent leather pump with a fifteen-centimetre heel high emerged from the curtain. The rest of the dancer was as lithe as the first part of her and Reyes cleared his throat, shifting again. 

Full lips smirked at him from under an emerald mask, perky bare breasts peeked from behind long black hair, and a thong in the same shade of green as her mask barely protected what little was left of her modesty. Something about her body and walk seemed familiar...but Laz could barely manage five-centimetre heels, let alone these exaggerated things.

The beat picked up as the dancer strutted to the pole and Reyes felt each pulse of the blood in his veins. _Where the fuck is Laz?_ If he had to sit through this teasing he wanted her as an outlet afterward. She’d excused herself fifteen minutes ago. It didn’t take that long to go to the toilet. _Maybe Scott called her?_

With a powerful leap, the dancer leapt to the pole, hooking one leg around it and whirling round and round. Black hair lifted from her back, revealing an abstract design running the length of her spine.

Reyes sat bolt upright. He knew that tattoo. He’d seen it hundreds of times as the body it belonged to writhed beneath him.

“Took you long enough,” Kian said when he got his breath back, wiping away tears of laughter. While Reyes continued to gape, first at his friend, then at the sinuous form twisting around the pole on stage, Kian pulled a small microphone from his pocket and pushed a button.

“Let’s have a warm welcome for our newest dancer, _Pajarillo_!”

The audience whooped as the dancer whipped her head, grasped a lock of hair...and onyx lengths became a cobalt bob as the wig flew into the crowd. Reyes froze in place as she crawled toward him, ass up, spotting the sparks of turquoise in her gaze too late.

“She’s been practicing. Don’t fuck this up.” With that last comment, Kian disappeared and Reyes’ fiancée slid off the stage. Each careful step in those heels should have toppled Laz but her hips only swayed with the beat. 

When she was in front of him she spun and bent herself in half before winding upright. Reyes wasn’t sure if he was more shocked that she remained on her feet, that her naughty bits were right in front of his face, or that this was all happening in public. PDA was his thing, not hers. 

But here she was, grinding in his lap, her tits in his face. His hands moved of their own volition, Kian’s “no touch” rule be damned, and the crowd howled as they skimmed up her hips. Everyone here knew the rules.

“Hello, love,” Laz purred in his ear. Her throaty voice and the nip at his earlobe broke the last thread of control but before he could cup her breasts, his wrists were trapped in her grip and pulled to the sides. Reyes hissed as she continued to grind against him, grunted when she bit the pulse in his neck. His heart raced; Laz usually subbed to him but he’d accept her as top if it meant having her attentions in public like this. 

The song wound down as Reyes’ cock strained against his trousers. “A very special happy birthday to this bar’s premier patron,” Kian’s voice said over the speakers, piercing through the fog that was Laz. “What do you think, friends? Has he earned a VIP showing?” 

Applause, whistling, and shouting broke out. Laz stood, cocked head and hip, tapped her chin. Reyes held his breath, as drawn into the theatre as everyone else. Kian was king here; his rules were law. Despite Reyes’ earlier lapse, no touching meant he’d have nothing with Laz having been introduced as a dancer - unless she decided otherwise.

Her finger hooking into the front of his shirt and pulling him upright as she stepped backward drew a roar of approval. The door of the VIP room in the back had barely shut behind them before Reyes had her pinned on the couch. 

“You and Kian are dangerous together,” he growled, ripping off her mask. 

Laz’s familiar features smiled up at him, sharp with amusement. “You have no idea.”

Reyes didn’t give her time to say anything else, smothering her mouth with his and opening his trousers. He tugged the scrap of her panties aside just enough to feel the damp heat at the apex of her thighs. Two fingers stroking within her had Laz moaning; his teeth nipping her throat and fingers pinching a nipple had her begging him to fuck her. 

He drew it out, enjoying her increasingly desperate pleas. It was his party, after all, and if he wanted to hear his woman beg at the top of her lungs after a roomful of people had seen her lead him to the VIP rooms, then hell, that’s what he’d do. 

His cock got the best of him in the end. Reyes buried himself into Laz without warning, covering her mouth with his to drink in her scream as his cock stretched her. Her nails dug into his back as he moved and her cries grew incoherent until she came, her pussy clenching around him and freeing him to release.

This might be the best birthday Reyes could remember. He had everything money could buy, but Laz had never been motivated by money. She only wanted him.


	4. Threesome (Birthday Boy, Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: Laz/Reyes/?(Kian?) - #132 Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if the anon who requested this is aware that I've slowly been laying the groundwork for a threesome for Reyes, Laz, and Kian over the last few months in [Give and Take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297894) or that they've been my secret OT3 for about a year now. There is an extensive (and unpublished) conversation between Laz and Reyes on the subject, but I was never quite sure how it would be received. When better to find out than with a prompt during smut month? I hope y'all enjoy...and that this isn't too out of character.
> 
> Last thing - this is my first time writing a threesome so don't hate me if it's awful!

Kian was seated next to Laz when Reyes came back from the toilet. That wouldn’t have been so odd except that Laz was still wearing just the thong she’d poledanced in earlier and Kian looked nervous as fuck. 

Reyes glanced between the two of them, wondering if someone had spiked his last whiskey. Blinked. They were still there. Laz was still naked. Kian was still nervous.

“Love…” Laz swallowed, then chewed her lip. “How would you feel about Kian joining us?”

 _Is this a trap?_ Reyes felt his eyebrows lift and his breath stop. For once, his tongue failed him. 

Laz rose and slid a hand over his chest as she stood behind him, tall enough in her new heels to drape her arms comfortably over his shoulders. Her chin settled next to his left ear. “Remember that talk we had? I meant it when I said it’s okay if you love more than one person.”

Kian was avoiding their eyes. “Kian,” Laz called softly. “Would you like to join us? See if it works?”

He looked up for the barest moment but Reyes knew his friend well enough to spot his hunger. “Yes,” Kian admitted. “But only if it’s not just a birthday gift.”

Reyes understood. Kian had been in love with him for longer than either of them would care to admit. He’d stepped aside for Laz, but given the chance...

“I can only promise to try, if Reyes is willing,” Laz said. Kian nodded. Disbelieving, Reyes reached behind him, caught a hank of hair, and used it to lever his fiancée in front of him. He needed to see her eyes, and he wanted to keep Kian in view. 

She fought him out of habit, tried to wrench her head out of his grasp, but met his gaze solidly. “What is this?” he asked, flicking his gaze between the two of them. Kian crossed both arms and legs, looking to Laz. 

“He loves you. I love you. You love us both,” she said bluntly. “He could have screwed me over a hundred times since we got serious and all he’s done is help every time it looked like we’d chase each other away. So maybe I love him, too, somehow.”

Nobody moved; no-one seemed to breathe as Reyes stared at them, his mind racing to work the angles. _There’s nothing to gain here, for either of them, unless they want this for themselves as much as me. Or even if they want it just for me._ He shuddered, not sure what to do with this much love. If they were offering this he wanted it but wasn't sure how to say so. 

Laz slowly extended a hand behind her. The sofa rustled as Kian rose and took it, drawing closer at her insistence. Reyes stood, rigid, as she slipped behind him and started massaging his shoulders. “It’s okay,” she breathed. “It will all be okay. We love you and we can stop whenever anyone wants, okay?”

Kian’s lips were just as soft as Reyes remembered when they pressed against his. Laz’s fingers came around and worked their way down the front of his shirt, unbuttoning it from behind and moving to his trousers. Where her hands passed, Kian’s replaced them, skimming over skin with hesitant familiarity. She peeled his shirt off of his shoulders; Kian warmed bare flesh with increasingly sure hands. 

As Laz stood behind him, whispering all of the things he could do to the two of them, Kian knelt and stroked his cock. Reyes groaned as he looked down, a flashback from ten years ago overlapping with the dirty suggestions Laz was making now to send blood rushing to his dick. 

She paused. “Do you want this?” she asked, the words an echo of what he usually asked. 

“Yes,” Reyes blurted. _Fuck, shouldn’t have admitted that,_ but his tongue had freed itself and was running away with him. “Yes, I -”

Lips around his cock cut off his words. Laz stopped talking and nipped his earlobe, nibbling down his neck as she pinched his nipples, then drew her nails over his abs. He reached behind again, this time to find her pussy and finger her to the pace Kian set on his cock. Her panted moans in his ear, the heat of her core and the wetness on his fingers combined with Kian’s skillful mouth to tip him over the edge far faster than should have been possible, given that he’d just fucked her. Every muscle clenched and Laz bit him, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

“What do you want now?” she asked when he’d shot his cum down Kian’s throat. 

Reyes stepped sideways so that he could see both her and Kian at once, shaking his head to clear it and rubbing the bruise he was sure would form. _In for a penny, in for a pound. She just watched him blow me...let’s see if I can deal with someone else touching her._ “I want to watch you two together, and then join you.” Better to find out one of them couldn’t stand it and let it end now, if that’s what was going to happen, than get his hopes up any further. 

They looked at each other, twin half-smiles telling him they’d known he'd say that. Again, Laz extended a hand to Kian. He took it and they turned toward the next room. Reyes knew it had a bed, though he’d never used it, and he followed them in a cloud of disbelief.

Laz might bottom to him but she topped Kian as though that was what she always did, pushing him against the bed and taking his clothes off. She whispered something to him and he nodded, pulling himself further up the bed before Laz straddled him and pinned his hands over his head. Her hips ground against Kian’s already-hard cock and Reyes swallowed.

She paused and looked over her shoulder at him, the flicker of her brow asking if this was still what he wanted. 

_Is it?_ His jaw clenched to see her on another man...and then Kian raised his head. _It’s Kian, for fuck’s sake, you’ve had them both begging for your cock and your cum. You’re the master here._

With that thought, Reyes nodded, his shoulders easing, and moved to sit on the bed with his back against the headboard. To reassure all of them, he reached out to tweak Laz’s nipple. She slapped his hand away, smirking, and leaned forward to kiss Kian. 

The bartender returned it. He had never expressed a preference in his partners, however they identified themselves, as long as they made him feel good. His easy nature calmed the hint of tension in Laz’s body and teasing fingers drew soft moans from her as he explored. Kian was gentler with her than Reyes tended to be and while he knew Laz preferred rougher treatment, Kian’s perseverance and dedication soon had her flushed with need.

Reyes found himself inspired to give orders, telling him to touch her a certain way, or her to do something to Kian. It was like playing god, a new game he couldn’t have dreamt up or carried out otherwise. Every time they broke away from each other to glance at him for direction his arousal grew. Even with them enjoying each other, they served his desire.

“Fuck her face,” he said when he was ready again. Laz shivered and Kian smiled as she slid off of him. “You don’t come til I do,” Reyes added, kneeling behind Laz and meeting Kian’s green gaze over her head. 

“Best come fast then, mate,” Kian taunted. 

_You motherfucker_. Laz’s groan was muffled around Kian’s cock when they thrust into her. Reyes steadied her with a hand on her hip, letting go the last of his hesitation and leaning forward to kiss Kian as he pumped against her. The dance of their tongues was achingly familiar, less aggressive than that he shared with Laz but no less skilled. Laz’s cries rose in pitch between them until Kian broke off, arching back with a hiss.

“Watch her nails,” Reyes smirked, taking advantage of the break to fuck Laz harder. Her fingers tightened on Kian’s thighs again at the faster pace before they loosened with the reminder, and what might have been a “sorry” broke up the muffled moans. 

Kian was close, and so was Laz; Reyes could read them both. “Now, Lazuli,” he commanded, smacking her ass hard enough for a strangled yelp to make it past Kian’s cock as she came. Her inner walls clenched steadily around his cock, triggering his orgasm. Kian didn’t wait for permission before pulling out and spilling his release over Laz’s back. 

“Didn’t seem polite the first time,” he muttered at Reyes’ bemused expression. "We talked about STI tests and all that but I never asked if she swallowed." Reyes snorted, appreciating his consideration, and let go of Laz. She tipped over onto her side with a satisfied groan.

“You two and your massive fucking cocks are going to be the death of me,” she mumbled to the sheets. “Swear to god.”

“Wait til he buggers you,” Kian quipped, laying to prop himself on his elbow and tugging at his foreskin, evaluating his dick as though seeing it for the first time. Then horror flashed over his face and he clapped a hand over his mouth. Reyes laughed. “She’s heard worse. And had it, haven’t you, _mi amor_?”

“Mmmph,” Laz agreed, face still buried in the bed. "You're a bastard like that. Sexy bastard." She rolled over and grinned up at him to take the sting out of the insult. 

Reyes allowed himself a minute to just look at them. Brown hair and blue, ivory skin and tawny, forest green eyes and turquoise, both looking back at him with tired, love-filled gazes. He put himself between them and pulled Laz close, then opened his other arm for Kian. 

“You cuddle now,” the Irishman said flatly. “You fucking cuddle? Do you know how much I -”

“Shut up and lay down,” Reyes grumbled, embarrassed. He knew his own track record. Laz didn’t. 

“Did you not used to do this?” she mumbled from his other side. “You’re a good snuggler.”

“Both of you shut the fuck up and let me enjoy my birthday for the second or third time in my life.”

Kian’s fingers brushed Laz’s on Reyes’ chest and he watched, wondering what they’d do now that the sexual element had passed. Kian looked at Laz, hesitant, but she curled her fingers around his. “I told you I’d try,” she said, not opening her eyes, voice thick with sleep. 

She was the key to this working. Reyes had always been too rough for Kian; the other man had never wanted everything Reyes wanted to give and it had left them both frustrated. Laz, as a masochistic switch, could be their bridge, taking the more sadistic of Reyes’ impulses and allowing Kian and Reyes to enjoy each other - and her - in ways they all appreciated.

 _It won’t be easy...but this just might work_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kian's cuddling comment refers to [this chapter of Kings and Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889203/chapters/34660520), about 10 years before this one-shot takes place.
> 
> These three are my favourites and I didn't want this to be just a throwaway prompt fill with a random threesome. I have no idea if there will be another one but we'll see what happens. Either way, I hope it's a respectful and realistic way to portray this set of relationships.


	5. Chocolate and Wine (Birthday Boy, Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: Chocolate and wine, any pairing.

Kian had been accused of many things. Being a romantic was one of the few that was correct.

Waking up in the same bed as Reyes was not something he had ever expected to happen. They'd been fuck buddies a long time ago but back then, Reyes had had a strict rule: no sleepovers. 

He wasn't sure what Laz had done to get him to break that rule, but it was worth sharing Reyes if it meant they all got a piece of happiness. Kian's granda had always said “Better a little of something than nothing at all” and Kian agreed wholeheartedly.

What had surprised him most in the last two days was realising he wanted _both_ of them. Life was short and full of pain, and love far too hard to come by. He'd always been open to the latter, regardless of the package it was wrapped in, and it took a metric fuckton of it for Laz to make the offer she had. And somehow...he loved her for it, more than he'd already appreciated her uncompetitive acceptance of his past ties with Reyes.

There was that, plus she and Reyes were two sides of the same coin. Why not take the whole coin if it was offered? 

Only he hadn't been sure how much Laz was offering. She was always the wild card. Not intentionally evasive as Reyes could be, just unpredictable. 

What he did know was that if he wanted their trio to be a thing and not a one-night stand, he needed to do his part. He'd never been in this situation before but Kian decided to treat it as he would any other dating relationship.

That's where the chocolate and wine came in. He'd had them delivered to the Collective Industries offices the day after Reyes’ big birthday bash but had kept his distance otherwise. He wanted them to know this was more than just sex for him, without pushing into their relationship. They were engaged, for fuck’s sake. 

Reyes’ appearance at Tartarus later was a welcome surprise for a Tuesday night. “She's working late. Sent me on ahead,” he explained at Kian's questioning glance over his shoulder. 

They stared at each other. Twelve years and a great deal of pain lay between them, but so did a quiet love - and the other night. 

“I didn't know she'd spoken to you,” Reyes said, tapping the bar twice for a drink. “I'm...glad she did.”

Something eased in Kian's chest as he poured. “Good. I'll be honest mate, I'm surprised you're here talking about it. If I'd known chocolates and wine were the key I'd have sent some years ago.”

Reyes snorted. “You should have seen her face. I think she thought it was me, then she realised we both got a delivery.”

Kian winced. “Bad move?”

“Not at all. She was delighted. Ate herself sick on her chocolates and then stole her favourites out of my box. When are you off?”

Heat surged as Kian glanced at the clock. “In…fifteen minutes. I worked the early shift.”

Reyes’ sly smile set his heart racing. “Is the VIP room free?”

Kian stepped to the computer and tapped into the booking system. “Not anymore.”

“Come back when you're done.” Reyes snagged the bottle of whiskey from the bar and headed for the back rooms.

The next quarter hour was the longest of Kian’s life. Laz still hadn't arrived by the time he'd clocked out and he saw her hand at work in her fiancé’s early arrival. _She's giving us one-on-one time, bless the lass_.

He blessed her again when he found Reyes naked on the bed in the VIP room, idly stroking his cock while he sipped his whiskey. “Come here,” he said when Kian stopped in the doorway. 

Swallowing past a sudden lump in his throat, he entered and shut the door behind him. The weight of the whole situation settled on his shoulders and he leaned against the door. Fucking Reyes was one thing with Laz here but she'd admitted some jealousy at the idea of them being alone together despite agreeing to it. She was human, after all, and this was more than just a bit of flirting. A lot of whiskey had been drunk hashing everything out and a lot of honest feelings shared, but words and actions were miles apart. Still...he had her consent, and Reyes was clearly willing if she was.

“Come here,” Reyes repeated, setting the drink on the side table. Kian’s feet moved of their own accord, each step faster than the last, until he was beside the bed. _We all agreed to this. We all said we wanted this. She said it was okay_. Reyes reached for him, pulling his head down for a deep kiss, and the last of his hesitation shattered.

Kian fumbled with his trousers, pushing them down with his feet before backing away to shuck his shirt. He was back on Reyes almost before it hit the floor. “I missed you,” he admitted when they next took a breath. Reyes’ response was to roll them and kiss his way down to Kian’s cock. 

He gasped at the sensation of lips around its tip. Reyes bobbed a few times, suctioning around the throbbing head before asking, “How do you want it?”

“Just like this.” Kian reached toward the bowl of condoms on the side table, grabbing one and a mini-packet of lube. He handed them to Reyes and played with the rings in his nipples until Reyes was ready. 

Feeling this particular cock fill him again was something Kian had dreamt of for years. The control Reyes maintained over everything extended to his body and every thrust hit Kian’s sweet spot with just enough pressure. Kian clutched the pillows in an effort to stay exactly where he was, to let Reyes work his ass. 

He was gentler than he used to be, still forceful, but with a tighter hold on his rough edge. “Please don’t stop,” Kian begged. A rich chuckle preceded a lubed hand pumping his dick, bringing him closer with each slick movement on his shaft. When he focused on the head and rolled his wrist, Kian tumbled over the edge. “Oh god, Reyes - !”

Warm cum painted his chest with white beads as Reyes thrust harder, but not uncomfortably so. His hips pressed tightly against Kian’s ass and he bit his own fist when he came, rather than something attached to Kian. _That’s a first_.

For the second time, Kian relaxed with his head pillowed on Reyes’ shoulder after.

“No slips, I'm impressed. You’ve mellowed, mate.” He kissed his lover’s neck.

Reyes’ smile had an edge. “If you think I've mellowed, I want you to watch Laz and I play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _To be continued…_


	6. Experimental (Birthday Boy, Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prompt received for this, but I wanted Kian to step outside his comfort zone a little and experiment with Laz and Reyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a S/m or Dom/sub chapter. It's over the word limit but extra smutty to make up for it.

“Laz is on her way,” Reyes said, flopping back onto the bed with his phone. He ran a thumb over Kian's lips and kissed him. “Are we playing?”

 _Is this something I want to know?_ Kian thought back to all the times he'd scolded Reyes for a bite or a little too much of a fuck, back in the day. _Maybe I can meet him halfway_. 

“I'll watch, but I won't promise to stay or join in,” he said. 

Reyes smiled, the right side of his lips curling up. “Fair enough.”

Kian’s curiosity got the better of him as Reyes tapped out messages.

_< Are you up for a game?  >_

_< fuck yes, i need it after today :tired face:  >_

_< Can Kian watch?  >_

_< ur the boss :happy devil:  >_

_< Same word and signal?  >_

_< yes  >_

_< I'm taking you to tap out today.  >_

_< do your worst, assface  >_

_< It starts the second you walk into the VIP room at Tartarus.  >_

_< eta 1 min...i'll be ready  >_

“She won't,” Reyes said with a feral grin. He rose and leaned against the wall where he'd be hidden by the door when it opened. The minutes stretched, each one making Kian’s heart beat a little faster. He knew he didn't like Reyes’ rough play for himself, and he wasn't sure how he'd feel about whatever he would see next, but the rising sexual tension made his cock stir. Reyes noticed and smiled knowingly.

The door opened. Laz dropped her satchel and stepped in, shutting the door behind her and smiling when she saw Kian. “Hey Kian. You guys have fun?” She glanced around the room. “Where -”

Reyes struck, catching her from behind and clapping a hand over her mouth, then pinching her nose shut to cut off her muffled yelp. Kian jumped, startled by the speed and certainty of his move. 

“Hello, _pajarillo_.”

Laz struggled, twisting in Reyes’ arms, but he controlled her arms and head. She kicked ineffectually as he held her off the floor. After another few seconds of fighting him, her eyes widened and she stopped, tapping a hand against his arm three times. Reyes released her before she'd finished the third and stepped away.

“That's the gentlest I'll be with her,” Reyes said, looking at Kian as she panted. “Are you still up for this?” 

Kian looked at Laz. Time as a bartender had taught him to read people and while she might be shaking and glaring, need had tightened her features. She only had eyes for Reyes - or rather, his now-hard cock.

 _Jesus, they really do get off on this_.

The idea of simply watching had a voyeuristic appeal. Kian had wondered more than once what was behind the controlling hand Reyes sometimes gripped Laz with when they danced. This was his chance to find out.

He had one question, now that he'd seen the dynamic. “What do you to get out of my being here?”

“He likes an audience,” Laz said. Reyes grinned. “She secretly gets off on the humiliation.”

Laz flushed and glared harder but didn't contradict him.

“So, I’m part of the...game...without having to be part of it?” 

“Yes,” they said in unison. 

Kian thought about that. Loving them meant loving all of them. He wanted to understand what that meant - and, if he was honest, what it had taken to tame Reyes’ harder urges. “Okay.”

“Strip,” Reyes demanded, his voice shifting to that of Anubis as his expression hardened. Laz’s tongue flashed out, pink against her lips. She pulled her shirt over her head and shimmied out of her jeans with darted glances at Kian as Reyes circled her. 

When she was naked, Reyes fisted a hand in her hair and wrenched her head back before walking them toward the bed. He stopped to grab his belt on the way over. “I’m using this until you stop it,” he warned, dragging the leather along her spine. Laz shuddered. “Bring it.” 

Her defiance lit something harsh in Reyes’ eyes and his cock twitched. “Bend over and hold onto something.”

She obeyed, chest heaving in what Kian assumed was anticipation as she gripped the bed frame. Reyes’ first blow was a light snap that drew a hiss from Laz but made Kian jump. 

“You can do better than that,” she taunted. The next strike made her yelp. The third made her scream. Kian shifted, uncomfortable with the witnessed pain yet drawn in by their expressions: calm focus in Reyes’ case, transcendence in Laz’s. They were as much a team in this as they were on the dance floor. Goosebumps raced over his skin as Reyes raised his arm again. 

_Fuck me, how much can she take?_

Laz broke, screaming out her word when the belt connected. Again Reyes stepped away, giving her space as she dropped to her knees. Kian shivered at the look in Reyes’ eyes when they met his - cruel, hungry, and completely aroused. “This is me,” he said softly to whatever he saw on Kian’s face. “And this is us.” Laz shifted. “Stay,” he barked, and she settled on her heels, wincing, lashes fluttering. 

Kian swallowed, realising he was seeing something his friend trusted to nobody but Laz: the real Reyes, raw and unmasked. He'd pushed away the hints of it before, pushed Reyes away, and spent the next ten years regretting the distance it had created between them. Laz had given him a second chance; he wouldn't throw it away now.

“This is a lot but...okay.” He forced himself to relax and lean back against the headboard. Reyes regarded him with a hunter’s gaze before nodding. Laz smiled, looking as hazy as someone tripping. _She probably is, between the pain and the endorphins_. 

“Open,” Reyes ordered, turning back to her. He ran his thumb along her lower lip and she melted into his palm. The affection made Kian’s heart ache. He'd never seen this side of Reyes before Laz and now he understood why. _He unleashes on her, but she can accept all of him so he lets his walls down. No wonder he was always so distant_. 

“Hands behind your back,” Reyes ordered. When she was holding her elbows, he rested a hand on her head and thrust his cock into her mouth. His head tipped back and he groaned as he pumped his hips, going deeper with each movement until he held her there. Laz rolled her eyes to look up at him and jerked, throat moving as she tried to accommodate his length. Her nostrils flared as she worked for air.

When he released her she stayed as she was, panting as Reyes flicked the tip of the belt between her thighs. “Reyes, please,” she whimpered, jumping when it connected with a snap.

“Not your turn yet,” he purred, slipping his cock into her lips. Her moan cut off, then rose as Reyes dropped the belt and pinched a nipple hard. Again he held her in place, her nose to his belly, twisted her nipple so that she cried out around his cock, then pinched her nostrils. 

Kian's breath caught as well; this was different than the other night, when they'd all done something together. This was a performance, for him. An unveiling, an act of trust, and he wasn't sure whether to be frightened or aroused.

He hadn't realised that he'd leaned forward until Reyes glanced at him, smirked, and returned his attention to Laz. She'd started to struggle but it wasn't until her hands left her elbows that he let her go. This time she folded forward to catch her breath.

“I don't usually push her quite so hard,” Reyes explained, stroking his cock as he looked down at her. “But I usually have toys to make her suffer with a bit more...finesse. Okay, _pajarillo_? Ready to quit?”

“Fuck you,” she growled to the floor before lifting herself. 

“Hmmm. I don't think you've earned it yet. Maybe Kian would indulge you, but he's a nicer man than I am.”

“Could I?” Kian asked, the words escaping him before he realised he’d said them. Laz licked her lips and looked up at Reyes, pleading wordlessly. 

Reyes looked pleasantly surprised. “How do you propose indulging her?”

Kian knew Reyes well enough to know control would add to whatever game he was playing. “How would you like me to?”

The broad smile he got in return made Kian blush. “Eat her out or finger her ass. No dicks and no penetrating her pussy, not yet. Don’t let her come.”

“Reyes!” Laz wailed. Reyes tipped her chin up. “Be good for Kian and maybe we’ll both fuck you. Would you like that?”

“Yes, please,” she breathed. 

“Up on the bed then, on your back. Arms out. They stay there like they're tied unless you need to tap out.” 

She scrambled up, laying back with a hiss as her weight rested on her backside. Her head hung off the end of the bed and she opened herself to Kian. He came forward as Reyes started fucking her face again, traced a finger along the slick moisture coating her engorged lower lips.

“She really does enjoy this,” he said, wincing when he realised he’d said it out loud. Reyes chuckled, gripped the sides of her throat, and squeezed. “Yes, she does,” he said as she whined and her cunt clenched along with his hand. 

The last of Kian’s doubts melted away and he bent toward her, kissing his way up her thigh and taking a quick first lick. Laz squirmed, making a noise that probably would have been a sob had her mouth not been full of cock. 

“Excellent,” Reyes purred. “Keep teasing her.” 

_If all I have to do is be gentle...I can do that_. He’d been afraid that he’d have to hurt her to join in, and that wasn't in him. Watching was hard enough, even with Reyes’ care and self-control. But if being gentle worked just as well? He could play this game. 

Reyes withdrew and reclined alongside them on the bed, holding Laz down by the throat as he watched Kian work. Kian wasn’t used to an audience but he kept going, gratified by Laz’s vocal appreciation. 

She was wet enough that it was easy to lube up a finger and press it into her ass. Reyes made an approving noise and laid an arm across Laz’s hips as she choked on her words and tried to buck.

“Fuck me, mate...have you not…”

“Once. Tight, isn’t she?” 

Kian had been half-hard already but a near-virgin asshole was too tempting. He slid a second finger in and his cock stiffened further as it gripped back. When he glanced up at Reyes, the man was smiling like the Cheshire Cat. 

“Lazuli, can Kian have your ass?” 

“Yes! Give me something, motherfucker, or -” 

Reyes covered her mouth and pulled Kian in for a kiss. “Enjoy,” he whispered against his lips. Kian reached for a condom and mini-packet of lube from the bowl in the bedside table. His hands shook as he rolled it on and lubed it. Reyes winked, then moved to whisper in Laz’s ear, giving Kian a bit more privacy. 

Her ass was tighter than any Kian had had in a long time. “Lord save me,” he muttered, pushing in centimetre by centimetre. “I am _not_ going to last long.”

“Doesn't matter. This is your turn, not hers,” Reyes said. “Isn't that right, Lazuli?”

She sobbed against his palm, squirming as Kian pulled back and thrust in again. 

_Take it slow, don't hurt her, Reyes has that covered_. He rubbed a thumb against her clit, wanting her to get _something_ out of his enjoyment of her. Laz’s moans changed in pitch, deepening as she relaxed. _There. Fuck she's beautiful. They both are_. Kian leaned forward to kiss her breast and Reyes’ shoulder, not stopping the movement of his thumb or the smooth thrusting of his hips.

Laz’s body slowly tensed and Reyes reached for his wrist. “She doesn't come yet,” he reminded Kian. Laz made a noise of frustrated protest and started wiggling.

“Jesus,” Kian muttered. The extra movement made her clench around him and his balls tightened. “Fuck yes,” he breathed, shuddering as he pushed as deeply as he could.

“It might be your turn,” Reyes said, lifting his hand from her mouth. Laz started begging, hoarse and ruined, as Kian withdrew and rolled out of the way. Reyes moved to prop himself between her thighs. “You'll have to come quickly, though,” he taunted, plunging into her pussy. 

She arced up to meet him, their hips crashing together hard enough that Kian winced. He hadn't realised until now how much restraint Reyes had exercised with him. There was none as he fucked Laz, either in the powerful movements of his hips or the sucking bites that left purple marks on her shoulders and chest.

Laz met and matched him, scratching furrows into his back that made him growl and pin her wrists over her head. When he pinched a nipple with the other hand she lost coordination, falling apart as she screamed his name. Reyes followed her, grinding hard, the muscles of his ass taut. 

The stillness that followed was a startling contrast. Kian remembered to breathe when Reyes pulled away from her just long enough to kiss her forehead and turn her over. “That'll need cream,” he muttered, tracing the angry red welts he'd made on her ass. Kian hissed; he'd forgotten those when he was fucking her. 

A fine tremble started in Laz’ limbs. “Is she okay?” 

Reyes glanced at him, then returned his attention to massaging Laz’ shoulders. “Every high has a crash. If you have any arnica cream or calendula gel, that will help. Water, too, or a sport drink.”

Kian scrambled from the bed, heart racing, and went to gather everything. When he returned, Reyes had Laz wrapped tightly in his arms and was murmuring to her in a soothing voice. “Kian’s back,” he said. “Sit up for some water, _mi amor_.”

She pressed up from her belly, head hanging, eyelids heavy, and took the glass Kian extended. Her throat worked greedily as she downed the whole thing. Reyes took it and set it aside before taking the arnica cream from Kian. “Lay with her,” he said, sitting up to attend to the welts.

Kian obeyed, brushing blue locks away from her face before rubbing her neck. “You okay, lass?”

She nodded against the pillow, eyes closed, and croaked, “Yeah.” A small, tired smile flickered over her lips. “Thanks. Now I have an angel and a devil.” Kian smiled back and stroked her hair as her breathing deepened. She twitched once and hissed as Reyes covered one of the bigger welts, then was still except for long, even breaths.

“She's asleep,” Kian said, dumbfounded. 

Reyes snorted a laugh. “Of course she is. We worked her hard and then made her feel safe. She's exhausted, satisfied, and loved. She'll be out the rest of the night, getting the best sleep she's had in weeks.”

“I didn't realise,” Kian said. “About any of it. I thought it was just - or that you were - shit. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be.” Reyes screwed the cap back on the small tube and set it next to the water on the side table before stretching out on the other side of Laz. “I know it's not your thing, and it’s not like this all the time, but...I needed you to understand.”

Kian extended a hand. Reyes took it and they both curled around Laz, everyone contented and sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that look of Laz and Reyes through someone else's eyes!


	7. Against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill from Tumblr. Reyes returns from a business trip and shows Laz how to say "I missed you".

Laz stared at her screen and chewed on a hangnail. She’d tuned out the meeting an hour ago, more interested in figuring out why her code was failing than in Reyes’ report or the subsequent questions. Workaholic that he was, he'd come straight to work from the airport and she knew she’d get the full version of his negotiations with the Argentinian government later. This was all just for show.

“Ryder, can I see you in my office?” 

Her head snapped up at Reyes’ tone. A quick glance around made her realise that the meeting had ended, although a few people were gathering to chat in smaller groups. Keema caught her expression and smirked. It was good-natured, but definitely a smirk. Laz blushed at being caught out. 

“Umm...sure.” She shut her laptop with a snap and rose to follow Reyes. “Sorry,” she mumbled when they were down the hall. He didn’t answer. “I missed you?” she tried, tugging at her skirt as she tried to keep up with his pace. He glanced at her sideways, half a smile ghosting across his lips, and warmth spread in her belly as well as her face. _Dammit, he’s too fucking attractive for his own good. Especially when he’s being mysterious_. Being engaged offered her no defense.

Reyes shut and locked the door behind them, then toggled the glass to privacy mode as she set her laptop on his desk. _Uh oh_. “Seriously, I’m sorry, I just figured -” 

He always moved faster than she expected. 

His kiss smothered her words. Momentum carried them back against the wall and he pushed his tongue into her mouth when she gasped in surprise. Her usual refusal to do anything like this at the office was forgotten as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

A small noise of protest escaped when he lifted his lips from hers. “ _That_ is how you say ‘I missed you’,” he said, cupping her face in both hands. Stupid blinks were all Laz could muster in reply. He’d always done this to her and his being away for a week only made it worse.

“Did you wear this skirt to welcome me home?” Reyes’ fingers ran down the length of her body and teased at the hem. Laz swallowed hard. It had been the only clean thing left this morning but offered definite possibilities now. She nodded and whispered, “Yes,” knowing what he was really asking and giving him permission. 

He smiled and claimed her mouth again. Skimmed the teasing fingers up and between her thighs, brushed them along her already damp thong and nudged it aside. Two digits parted her, withdrew, slid in again. Reyes nipped her lip in warning when she moaned. 

“I want to fuck you now,” he whispered against her ear. “But I think I’ll wait until I can do it properly. I want to hear you scream my name, _mi amor_. We can’t have that here. This is a place of business, after all.” 

Laz writhed as his fingers pumped in and out of her, biting her lip when his other hand pinned her to the wall by the throat. “Shhh…” he warned, tiny, sharp nips trailing down her neck. The thrusting of his hand stopped and a third finger joined the other two. They curled inside her and as he started a circular rub with his thumb. The hand at her throat covered her mouth when she gasped a little too loud. 

“If you can’t be quiet, I’ll have to stop.” 

_Please don’t stop please don’t_ ran in circles in her head as she rode the high his fingers drew from her. “Good girl,” he purred. “I think when we get home, I’m going to collar and cuff you.” Laz’s eyes flew open and she bit her tongue to stop a whimper. His gold-hazel eyes were bright, the green at the edges showing clearly. “Would you like that?” 

She nodded as enthusiastically as she could with his hand over her mouth. 

“Good. I think I’ll also sit you on the sybian. It’s been awhile since I really made you beg.” 

Laz trembled. The fingers inside her continued their merciless come-hither motion and she wanted to sob as her orgasm hovered just out of reach. He was bringing her slowly, one leisurely stroke at a time, as though a dozen other people didn’t also have offices on this floor or business for his attention. 

“Yes...the sybian with a dildo, and then I’ll fuck your face. My cock between your lips...mmm. I thought about it the whole flight home. The little noise you make when you’re choking on it but determined to take it all, the way you swallow around me when I come down your throat.”

She couldn’t tear her gaze from his. “Please,” she tried to say, the word coming out as a quiet, muffled moan from behind his palm.

Reyes knew. He tilted his head. “Please what? This?” 

The leisurely movement between her thighs shifted to a fast thrust, as hard as could be managed. Laz jerked and barely remembered not to make a noise. “Come for me,” Reyes purred. “I want to taste you.” 

The full-body shudder would have buckled her knees had Reyes not caught her by the waist and held her against the wall. He kissed her, his tongue dancing with hers as her pussy clenched around his fingers, loosened, tightened again with every wave that passed over her. 

When she slumped in his embrace he withdrew his fingers and sucked her juices from them. “I’ll never get tired of that,” he said. 

Laz cleared her throat. “Of what?” She frowned at the hoarseness of her voice and tugged her skirt back down, trying to ignore the throb that grew keener as her legs pressed together. Five-o’clock was a long time from now and she wanted what he’d promised.

Reyes smiled his Cheshire Cat grin. “Making someone like you come to pieces with some words and a few of my fingers.” 

“Bastard.” She scowled, but couldn’t resist kissing him again.


	8. Blinded Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took this prompt for myself. Kian joins Laz and Reyes in a game.

Laz held still, knowing Reyes liked precision and control when he prepped her. Her heart raced when she glanced at Kian, who sat stiffly on the bed as he watched. It was their first time bringing him to Reyes’ Regent Park flat to play, and Kian’s second time being there ever. All of them were keyed up, Reyes most of all, hence Laz’s extra careful attention.

Soft cloth fell over her eyes and tightened as Reyes knotted it behind her head, blinding her. Earplugs took the hints hearing might have offered; a nosegrip stole both scent and part of taste. The vulnerability had her panting in anticipation as she knelt in a void. 

She trusted them both, or this game would never have gotten so far. 

The velvet-soft tip of a cock rubbed along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to accept it. They were both well-endowed and had the other not been kissing his way down her spine, she might have had the presence of mind to figure out who it was. 

An arm wrapped around her from behind, slipped between her legs to rub her clit. At the same time, the cock filling her mouth thrust forward, tested her gag reflex as it pressed against the back of her throat. Laz was collared, the lead attached to the ring in the ceiling, but her hands were free to tap out if she needed. 

She kept them on her knees. The spirit of the game was that they used her anonymously, and if she gave in to the temptation to touch, she’d know who was who. 

The hand between her thighs dipped lower, teased around her entrance. Laz rocked onto it, trying to get those fingers to penetrate her. She groaned as they darted away, choked on the exhalation as the cock in her mouth pushed deeper. 

A hand fisted at the back of her head and held her nose to the belly of the man with his cock in her mouth. Reyes and Kian both had a treasure trail; the hair brushing her nose offered no clues. While she worked to accommodate the one in front of her, the one behind slid his cock along her ass and the wetness of her pussy.

Laz groaned and thumped a foot. This wasn’t fair; there were two of them to use her and with blinded senses, she could only react to what they did. Reyes might be in front of her now, but he might also be instructing Kian on how to confuse her from behind. She’d never know either way.

The man in her mouth pulled out and a hand between her shoulder blades pushed her forward onto all fours. A pause and vibrations in the floor suggesting they were changing places.

Once again a cock teased her lips, but this time, the other pressed against her pussy. Laz moaned in frustration, unable to push forward and back at the same time.

Both men obliged her, each pushing forward simultaneously. Her cry of pleasure was strangled, lost in the sensation of being full at both ends. Without sight, hearing, or smell, and with taste blunted, touch was all she had left. She rocked forward and back, alternating between swallowing the cock in front of her and taking all of the one behind her, until hands on her hips and head stopped her. 

Then she was at their mercy, and they had none.

A slippery finger pressed into her ass as the man behind her pumped hard into her cunt. The one gripping her hair forced her mouth open wider to accept his balls as well as his cock. Reyes usually shaved his, but she couldn’t remember if Kian did and either way, they were both pulling out and thrusting in again. 

The salt taste of cum surprised her when it hit the back of her throat. Laz fought to back up, only to force her ass flush against the thighs pumping into her pussy. The sharp pain of nails dragging along her back made her lose track of the one fucking her from behind until he pressed tight against her, the throb of his cock telling her he was coming as well. 

She wavered on all fours as nosegrip, earplugs, and blindfold were removed. When she could see again, Reyes and Kian both reclined on the floor in front of her in sleepy satisfaction as cum dripped from her cunt and made a sticky track down her thigh, made every swallow taste like brine. Neither gave the slightest hint as to who’d come where or done what. 

“Come here, _amor_ ,” Reyes said, reaching to pull her atop him. Laz let him tug her forward, buried her face against his shoulder as Kian rubbed her neck. “There’s a good lass,” he said.

Laz slumped, releasing herself to their care. She’d been used, but she was also loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: [I Know What You Want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LafroQ7wip4).


	9. Don't Look Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt for Laz/Reyes/Kian. Laz has taunted Reyes to try something new, and it draws Kian deeper into their games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bondage/mild BDSM + threesome chapter. As ever, I tried to do it responsibly but if that's not your thing, I'd advise skipping this one.

When Laz had taunted Reyes into coming up with a new game, she’d known he would deliver. He always did. It had been a frustrating day at work and he was making it worse, but that was the whole point. 

White silk cords bound her heels to her thighs, crossed between her breasts, and stretched her arms up overhead. She straddled the sybian, shifting in anticipation of its being activated. The new element today was Kian, seeing her bound for the first time, staring with wide eyes at her taut form. He’d known her for years and had been aware of the games she and Reyes played, but for him to see her like this...it was humiliating. And secretly, she loved it, this trusted audience of one.

“You can clap to signal out?” Reyes asked. Laz clapped three times, unable to answer verbally around the ballgag. “Good,” he purred as he started massaging Kian’s shoulders. The Irishman jumped, eyes still fixed on the intricate criss-cross of white cord holding Laz in place. “She’s fine,” Reyes murmured. “Frustrated and aroused, but fine. The knots are all slips today, enough to hold but she’s out in one tug. I trust her to clap before she’s not okay. She trusts me to pay enough attention to get her out before she comes to harm. No, _pajarillo_?” 

At Laz’s enthusiastic nod, he said, “Good. The game is, ‘don’t look away.’ I’m going to have my way with Kian. You get to watch and have nothing but the sybian. If you close your eyes for more than a blink, or look anywhere else, even to come, I’ll punish you when I’ve finished with him. Acceptable?” 

She whined but nodded again. It would be strange to watch him with someone else, but it also excited a voyeuristic streak in her. Besides, she’d always rather know than not, whatever it was, and Reyes was proposing to show her what it was like for them to be together. 

He reached for the sybian’s control and switched it to the middle setting. Even though she’d been expecting it, Laz still jumped as the device started stimulating her with vibration and a pebbled extension against her clit.

“Lazuli,” Reyes warned when her eyes started to close in pleasure. She groaned and forced them open. _Fuck_ , she thought. Her fiancé grinned. “Harder than you thought?” Laz did her best to swear at him from behind the gag, which only made his smile broader. 

Reyes kissed the corner of Kian’s jaw and then down his neck, wrapping his arms around the other man from behind to pinch a nipple and grasp his cock. Kian, under no orders to keep his eyes open, groaned and tilted his head back against Reyes’ shoulder as Reyes fondled him.

A spark of jealousy lit in Laz and she twitched in her restraints. Reyes was watching her, the gold in his eyes glinting as he pumped his hand along Kian’s dick. He lifted an eyebrow, silently asking if she wanted him to stop, and she shook her head, realising she didn’t feel threatened. Reyes loved her and always would. There'd been room in his heart for both her and Kian when she met him.

 _I just wish it was me getting fucked...and it will be soon. Ish_. She could be patient. _For now_.

Kian’s hips bucked into Reyes’ hand. The muscles of his abs rippled and his thighs clenched. The man might manage Tartarus now, but he still had a dancer’s lithe, strong body. A little smaller and with less hair than Reyes, but delicious nonetheless. 

_Okay, that’s actually pretty hot. Is that what it looks like when Reyes touches me? Am I that desperate for more?_ Laz watched hungrily, a growing awareness that she was as turned on by Kian’s arousal as she was by being bound and forced to watch.

Whatever that understanding changed in her expression made Reyes nod and reach for the condom on the bed. He also grabbed the sybian’s control and clicked it up to the next highest setting. Laz groaned in protest and tried to lift away from it; between the visual stimulation and the physical she’d come soon, and that risked closing her eyes. 

Reyes rolled on the condom and lubed it as he kissed Kian’s neck, then pushed the bartender toward the bed. Slick fingers probed in and out, pulling a gasped cry from Kian. “There, mate, right there.” 

Laz panted, nostrils flared, fighting her orgasm as Kian moaned and drew closer to his. Reyes still watched her as he spread Kian’s ass with one hand and gripped his cock with the other, thrusting in. 

The smooth snap of her lover’s hips sent Laz tumbling over the edge, her pussy clenching on nothing. “That’s one lash,” Reyes said. Her eyes flew open and she howled into the gag. 

“You - ungh! - sure she’s okay, mate?” Kian tried to turn his head and Reyes gripped his hair lightly. 

“She wants what you’re getting,” Reyes said with a smirk at Laz. She groaned and her head fell back as he turned up the stimulation again, not breaking the easy motion into Kian. With a few more panted breaths, the bartender clutched the sheets. Reyes reached around to jerk him off again, getting cum all over his hands as he followed the man beneath him. 

They were beautiful together, their moment of release stealing Laz’s breath. Reyes ran a finger down Kian’s spine before pulling out and stripping the condom off one-handed to chuck in the bin. 

“You looked away twice, _pajarillo_.” He stalked over, tugged the gag out, and replaced it with cum-wet fingers. Laz sucked them clean, hoping being good might earn her clemency. “Crop, flogger, or belt?” 

“Flogger,” she breathed. He smiled. “I thought so.” 

The two strokes lit an exquisite fire along her back and pushed her into another orgasm. “We’ve finished that part of the evening,” Reyes said.

Laz drank in the twin sensations of lashes and love, the frustrations of the day washing away as peace suffused her. “Still doing okay?” her fiancé asked as he stepped in front of her and tipped her chin up. She smiled, feeling it ease over her face, and nodded.

“She looks high,” Kian commented from the bed. 

Reyes tipped his head side to side. “Getting there. She can take a little more before it's not safe.”

“Reyes, please!” The words burst from her without thought.

With a grin, he said, “There’s a good girl. Beg.” Laz glanced at Kian, who watched wide-eyed, and Reyes chuckled. “Beg Kian, if you like. He might give in faster.” He crouched in front of her and kissed her while pinching one of her nipples. The device between her legs continued buzzing away.

When he leaned back, Laz found her tongue and let words flow.

“You’re horrible, Reyes,” Kian scolded, but his gaze was fixed on her and he was fondling his cock. Reyes noticed as well and stood, undoing the slipknot in the wall to free her. 

Laz fell forward and into his arms with a groan. “You’ve stirred Kian,” he explained, unknotting ropes before carrying her to the bed. “That merits a reward.”

He lay her on her stomach. Two strong hands massaged her shoulders, thumbs rubbing deep enough for her to moan. Another slid between her thighs, brushing along her throbbing pussy before slipping in. The kneading and penetration after so much vibrating brought her close to the edge and she gasped. 

When she was limp and practically sobbing under their hands, pleading for someone to fuck her, a cock rubbed at her entrance. “Please,” she whispered, and the man behind her pushed in. 

The bed shifted and Kian’s voice in front of her asked, “Care for one more?”

Laz smiled and opened her mouth. _He’s so sweet_. The drop of precum on the tip of him added to the thought. Reyes sped up, the force of his thrusts driving her forward enough that Kian barely needed to move as he massaged her scalp. 

It took them all some time to find one last peak, but they did. Kian finished first, not pushing deep like Reyes would have, leaving more taste in her mouth when she’d swallowed the last of his cum.

Reyes wrapped an arm around her neck and carefully brought her to the hazy place she always associated with him. She cried his name, limbs loosening as the final shudders rolled over her. He pumped against her twice more before biting her shoulder and marking her as he came. 

They laid in a heap on the bed, sweat-soaked and exhausted. Reyes pushed up and leaned for the nightstand to grab a glass of water for her. Laz drank it, handed it back, and mumbled, "Love you," before falling asleep between her men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That got a little carried away and over the word limit - whoops. This was a tricky prompt (and a welcome challenge :), so I hope it worked!


	10. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request for OT3. Immediately follows the last prompt ("Don't Look Away").

Kian stretched - or tried to. A blue-haired head on his chest kept him more or less in place. Reyes was gone and Laz had somehow come to lay diagonal in the empty space, draping herself over him.

She stirred and his solid morning wood throbbed when her naked body pressed closer. He was debating how wrong it would be to get himself off when Reyes appeared in the doorway with silent steps. Kian jumped, half from startlement and half from guilt.

“Jesus, mate, has anyone ever told you that you can be bloody creepy?” he hissed. 

Reyes smiled, his eyes on his fiancée. “She tells me all the time.”

“And you enjoy it, don’t you.” 

His friend didn’t reply until he stood next to the bed and brushed a lock of hair from Laz’s face. “Take care of her if something happens to me.”

Kian frowned. “Why would anything happen to you?”

“Just do it.” 

“Mate…” Kian changed what he was going to say when Reyes’ pleasant mask slipped and Anubis peeked out. “Of course I will. I love her almost as much as I love you.” _Probably best not to call him paranoid, anyway, even if he is_.

Reyes’ expression shifted again, threat flashing to worry and then to neutrality before he climbed onto the bed. “Good.” He rolled Laz away and dropped down between them. “She sleeps like the dead,” he muttered, “and is a complete bed hog.” 

The bed hog in question grumbled and her lashes fluttered as she stretched and then curled up, but she remained unconscious when Reyes kissed her forehead. “Only wakes up if I’m having a nightmare.” The last sentence was whispered and a shudder chased goosebumps down his arms.

Kian wanted to ask but didn’t, recognising a topic better left untouched. Reyes’ hand slipping under the covers as he slid toward him would have been a distraction, anyway, which is probably what was intended. “Let me help with that,” he said, closing his grip around Kian’s erection. Kian was more than happy to let him, settling back into the pillows as Reyes disappeared beneath the sheets. 

Despite Reyes’ reassurances that Laz wouldn’t wake up, Kian tried to stay quiet. The man’s silver tongue was good for more than words, though, making it difficult. Choked groans tried to claw their way from Kian’s throat as Reyes traced figure-eights on his balls before dragging his tongue up the shaft and swallowing the length of him. 

_He’s gentler with Laz taking the edge off_ , Kian thought, not for the first time. Clenched muscles relaxed when he realised the old trick of using teeth wasn’t going to happen. The saliva-moistened finger that pushed into his ass caressed his prostate, loving strokes that broke Kian’s resolution to stay quiet. He glanced to the side with a wince and met Laz’s turquoise gaze as she woke. 

After a few confused blinks, awareness caught up with her and she smirked. “Enjoy,” she mouthed, turning over. Kian reached out and turned her back, holding eye contact as he dipped his hand between her legs, the movement jerky as Reyes stole his concentration. Laz’s lips parted and her face flushed when he found her clit and traced slow circles on it. He couldn’t do her justice; Reyes was drawing too much of his attention. But he could let her feel included in her own bed.

Fingers tugging lightly on his left nipple ring drew Kian’s thoughts back to the mouth around his cock. “Fuck,” he muttered. Reyes agreed, a muffled hum sending vibrations down Kian’s shaft. Laz rolled over to kiss him, her tongue moving against his almost like Reyes’ did. 

“Sit on my face,” he said when she leaned back. Her dark brows lifted in surprise. A pop came from under the covers as Reyes sucked hard before lifting his head. “Do it, because you’re getting it hard in a few minutes,” he growled before bending back to Kian’s cock. 

Laz snorted and threw the linens back, rising to kneel over Kian’s mouth. He spread her lower lips, running his tongue along her folds and across her clit, mimicking the patterns Reyes was now tracing on his balls. She gasped and groaned, the sounds and the taste of her combining with the sensation of Reyes’ lips to bring Kian closer to orgasm. 

She was almost there when a well-placed curl of Reyes’ finger inside him and a hard suction of his mouth dragged Kian over the edge. Laz moved to kneel at his side and kiss him again, drinking in his shout while Reyes swallowed his cum. They drained him together and Kian gave them all of him. 

He was still shaking off the last throes of release when Reyes went for Laz, pinning her beneath him hard enough to make her yelp. All the roughness he’d spared Kian was transferred to her: a firm hand around her throat, bites to her shoulder, and hard, driving thrusts into her cunt. 

Neither of them lasted long, having used Kian for their foreplay. With a sharp cry of pleasure Laz dug her nails into Reyes’ arm, her body tightening. Reyes pumped his hips against her a few more times before sharp jerks of his hips and a last push into her signalled his orgasm. 

Red half-moon marks decorated his arms when he rolled to the side and Laz had an angry-looking purple bruise on her right shoulder blade. Kian closed his eyes and shook his head, not understanding how they found satisfaction but accepting it as he basked in the afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was more story to this, but I cut it in the interest of the 1000-word limit for the challenge because it's not smut. 
> 
> Reyes had had a panic in the night because he wasn't used to a third body being in his safe zone and his sixth sense told him someone other than Laz was in the room. She stayed between him and Kian until he'd calmed down (and put his bedside knife away). When he was calmer she coaxed him back to sleep. Kian's a heavy sleeper and missed all of it.
> 
> Reyes is always an early riser but realising that he can't leave his past behind is what prompts him to get out of bed extra early, as well as his request to Kian at the beginning of this chapter. 
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://makocartwheels.tumblr.com/)


	11. You're Not Going Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100% self-indulgent prompt. Reyes notices that Laz has something on her mind and is determined to make it right.

Reyes watches Laz pick at her breakfast, notes the faintest hint of a frown on her brow. She’s been like this more often lately, or at least more than she has since hunting Archon. 

She’s pensive. Quiet. He hasn't asked why; he thinks he knows and if he pushes, she'll only retreat deeper into herself until she's ready to talk. Especially if it’s what he thinks it is.

That doesn't mean he doesn't have a plan. He always has a plan. 

As evening draws on Reyes steals into her office. She's writing code, head bopping to the EDM he can hear leaking from her earbuds, face illuminated by three screens. His hands landing on her shoulders both instigate and halt a jump from her seat.

“Dammit, Reyes, how many times -”

Her familiar tirade cuts off as he cups her chin, tilts her head back, and kisses her. Her pulse races under his palm as Laz tries to fight him, shaking her head hard enough to dislodge the earbuds, and he tightens his grip on her jaw. Her hands are free and she'll use them if this is more than her usual reflexive rebelliousness. 

It's not. She struggles a little longer than usual but relaxes into his hand, opens her mouth for his tongue. _Annoyed, but not so much that she’ll refuse_.

“Do you want to go dancing?” he asks when he pulls away, careful to phrase it as a question in case an order on top of her mood makes her contrary. She gapes up at him, blinks. “Just the two of us,” he adds so it’s clear. “Maybe that place we went our first night -”

“Yes! Yes.” He can feel the blood heating her face as her pulse rises again and he smiles at her enthusiasm. “I’ll go change.”

The club is upscale, the patrons well-dressed and sexy in the long queue. Reyes tips Alvin triple as they bypass it; the doorman always takes care of him and this time was extra work on extra short notice. 

Rose petals bathe in the glow of a candle on his usual tucked-away table and a bottle of Laurent-Perrier waits in a bucket of ice. Reyes drinks in the light filling Laz’s eyes as she takes it all in. “Oh, Reyes,” she breathes, and some of the tension she’s carried in her shoulders the last few weeks eases. _I’m on the right track_. 

He shifts and opens the third button on his shirt. His instructions had simply been, “Make it romantic,” but he was still figuring out what that meant for both of them. “Is it okay?”

She turns and launches herself at him, kisses him hard. When she leans back the mischievous grin reminds him of the first and only time they’d been here together before, the night he first caught his little bird. “It’s beautiful. Let’s have a drink and then maybe you can find out what’s under this skirt.” 

That caught his attention. There’d been a large charge on one of his credit cards the other week, the one he’d given her to buy herself gifts. She’d said nothing of it, which meant she’d been saving it as a surprise. He’d researched the store, of course, and been pleased to see it was a high-end lingerie boutique. _Maybe I’ll finally see what she bought_. 

They settle into the booth and Reyes launches into a story, some foolishness he’d gotten into as a child, terrifying then but funny now. Her shoulders ease further and she smiles up at him, then laughs, gaze flicking between his lips and his chest. He’ll woo her as he did the first night, stoke the fire of their connection. Remind her who they are together, just the two of them. 

The bottle of champagne goes before Laz lets him investigate under her skirt. Her eyes sparkle in the moment before he kisses her and skims a hand under the thin fabric. His fingers brush lace as he focuses on their tongues and then unexpectedly slip into her, are embraced by wet heat. 

He freezes and Laz chuckles while he recovers and explores. Lace...cunt...lace…

“Crotchless?” Reyes asks against her lips. 

“Among other things.” She slips away when he tries to finger her. “ _Bailar conmigo_ ,” she insists, and hearing his language from her mouth turns him on almost as much as what’s under her skirt. 

He follows her, requesting whiskey for their table from the bar staff before pulling Laz close. There’s more lace under her top, but not over her nipples, and it’s driving him mad not to know what she’s hiding. He can imagine it, building a picture in his mind with every movement of her body in his hands, but imagining isn’t as good as seeing. 

It sparks a fire in him, makes him a little rough. Laz doesn’t mind, she never has; on the contrary, the rougher Reyes is the more she gives herself to him. His cock wants the one thing he can’t have just now, though, straining against his designer jeans as though trying to pop every button of the fly. 

“You’re killing me,” he growls as she grinds her ass against his crotch. He’s panting from more than the dancing. Not dragging her to the toilets or the kitchen or even the bloody alley to bend her over for a fuck is taking every ounce of control he has. 

She tilts her head and whisper-shouts over the music, “I know. That’s the idea.” 

And there it is, the last piece of the puzzle confirming what’s been bothering her. _Easily resolved_. Reyes grasps her wrist and pulls her in his wake, her half-drunk laughter twining through his brain as much as the music. 

When they find the relative privacy of the corridor leading to the loo, he traps her against the wall. Captures her throat and presses his lips to hers as his other hand dips between her thighs to take advantage of her lingerie. She squeaks, the sound lost in the music but felt in the vibrations against his hand, stiffening before she allows it. _Mine...but she needs to know I’m hers as well. Soon_.

Reyes nearly brings her to climax before he steps away and leans against the wall beside her at the thud of approaching footsteps shaking the floor under his soles. She blinks, confused until she sees the crowd of women coming around the corner. “Errm...I’ll be back in a minute.” Laz darts into the ladies’ room and he tortures himself pretending to rub his nose, breathing in the scent of her pussy as he heads back to their table.

The whiskey is waiting and Reyes has started on his when Laz returns. She grabs her glass and downs it. “Let’s get out of here.” Her voice is husky and he suspects she got herself off in the bathroom, but the way her eyes fix on his chest suggest maybe not. He’s tempted to make her wait either way, but his cock is still aching. 

They make out in the taxi home, their ardor fogging the windows and making the cabbie grumble about one-night stands. 

She strips on her way upstairs. His clothes follow hers in a trail as he comes after her. The lingerie she stands in at the top of the stairs is better than he imagined, an underwire with the barest hints of lace on her breasts connected to a thin strip over her belly, flaring to wrap around her hips and over her crotch. 

Reyes lets his actions speak for him. He rushes her, crowding her back to the bed before lifting her and dumping her on her back. She tenses to fight him when he climbs up after her. “Try it, _pajarillo_. I’ll eat you alive.” 

Fire lights her gaze and his heart turns over. Laz is a fighter. She never simply submits. It’s what he loves about her.

She tries her best but the only combat training she’s had is what he’s given her, and he knows how to counter everything she throws against him.

“Reyes…” she pleads when he has her well and truly pinned, face down, ass up, stripped of lace, and immobilized. Begging isn’t what he’s after tonight, though. Reyes wants her to command him, to feel the strength of her own power over him. She needs to know that Kian might share his heart, but she owns his soul. Laz being Laz, she needs to learn it the hard way. 

“You can do better,” he taunts. Laz tries more begging, growing increasingly frustrated when he doesn’t move, until she snaps. 

“Fuck you, Reyes Vidal, if you don’t eat my fucking pussy -”

He obeys before she can finish the threat, releasing her arms and bending to bury his face in her raised rear. Her surprised gasp makes his long-suffering cock even harder, but he ignores it as he plies his tongue to pleasuring her. Even someone with as dominant a personality as his needs to know when to take orders, if it’s what his other half needs. Laz is worth the flare of ire at someone else taking control of him, giving him commands. She’s worth everything.

Fortunately, she’s caught on. “Fuck me,” she demands, and he does, groaning as his cock finally sinks home in her. She’s hard on him, testing his patience and constitution with her words and body. 

The moment she rolls them and pins _him_ by the throat is when he realises how hard she’s worked to make a place for Kian in their relationship. Love him or not, naturally jealous or not, Laz is human. She’s invested in him and Reyes hasn’t done right by her if she’s at this point. 

His heart breaks and he tips his head back, permitting her dominance in apology. She rides him harder and he winces, trying to hold back his orgasm until hers strikes, ripples, abates.

Laz collapses over him, hips still moving, and Reyes senses she’s gotten her frustration out of her system. He flips them so she’s on her back and slows the pace. She pants as he makes love to her, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. _Shit_.

“Lazuli.”

Her eyes open, snap to his. “You are the love of my life.” A hard thrust of his hips. “Kian shares my heart, but you own my soul.” Another thrust, and she arches against him. Now is the time for his dominance, and he holds her chin so that she has to look at him as he speaks and thrusts into her. “It’s you and me. Always.”

Peace washes her expression clean. “I love you,” she whispers.

“I love you, too,” he replies, a last few pumps of his hips bringing her to a second climax and allowing him to finish. “You're not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kian is a classic romantic, but Reyes is a master manipulator who occasionally uses his powers for good. None of this reduces their OT3, but Laz and Reyes were an OTP from the beginning and I didn't want to lose sight of that.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has followed along! [You can find me on Tumblr for updates if you're interested](https://makocartwheels.tumblr.com/).


	12. Upside-down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kian has asked for Laz's help turning the dynamics of their threesome upside-down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: here be smut and sub!Reyes.
> 
> Prompt fill for obvidalous / Dona Laura, one of the winners of the Dec 2018 giveaway. I'm adding it here because it's smutty and continues the OT3.

The stubborn spot of hardened cheese some fool had spilt on the bar had Kian snarling. _Is it so feckin difficult not to eat like an animal? This is what I get for introducing appetisers._

A prickle along his spine made him look up. Laz’s laughing eyes were dark in the dim light of the lower level as they met his and a cheeky smile curled her lips. “One of those days?” she asked lightly as she climbed onto the bar stool in front of him and dropped a black duffel bag to the floor. 

With a last chip of his thumbnail through the rag, Kian scraped the cheese off. “You have no idea, lass.” When he glanced up again, Laz’s grin had widened. His heart skipped to see it, recognising the sexually charged mischief in it as something usually reserved for Reyes alone. Some of the tension in his shoulders eased. _She accepts this. Me. Accepts me, with them._

“I think you’ll find turning Reyes upside-down will do wonders for that kind of mood,” she said, a knowing quirk turning her smile predatory. Kian stared at her, transfixed by the slow love that had grown in him for this woman when he’d been busy quietly aching for her fiancé. 

Impulse drove him to reach over the bar and cup the base of her skull in one hand, pull her in for a kiss. “Darling girl,” he said when they separated, “what would I do without you to balance the three of us?”

“Go thirsty,” Laz said bluntly with a shrug, and Kian shook his head, laughing, even as he noted that she and Reyes lifted opposite sides of their lips when they smiled lopsidedly. 

“Bitch,” he teased. 

“Ah, but this bitch is on your side today.”

Kian chuckled, his annoyance over filthy patrons and crusty cheese forgotten in Laz’s easy companionship. Twelve years ago, when he’d first hooked up with Reyes, he’d never imagined anything like this. Now he had not only the man he’d wanted for more than a decade but a woman as well, one open to helping all of them bridge the gap and find what they needed in the threesome they’d established. That she’d help him with this meant the world to him.

“You’re sure he’ll go for it?” Kian asked, setting a glass in front of her and pouring a measure of whiskey into it. 

Laz shrugged. “I’m rarely sure of anything with him, other than that he loves both of us. That’s half the fun.” She took a swig of her drink and paused to savour it. “If he’s spent the day as Anubis, then no, he won’t. He’ll need to recover himself.” Kian nodded at her raised eyebrows, understanding that Reyes shaking off his alter-ego meant a level of sadism only Laz was prepared to receive.

She sipped again, then said, “If he’s himself, the novelty of subbing to the two of us should outweigh his needing to be the fucking boss all the time.” She grimaced and finished the drink. 

“Why the look?”

“Because he has some serious reasons for needing to be the boss and if you don’t already know them then trust me, you probably don’t want to know.”

Makes sense, Kian thought as he topped up her whiskey. Those reasons were why Laz was the primary partner and fiancée, not Kian. 

“Come back when you’re off,” she said, taking the glass and the duffel bag with her toward the VIP room. “Sooner rather than later.” Her wink was so like Reyes that his cock twitched and he wondered how they were so similar yet so different.

Fortunately, Viviana arrived early to replace him and Kian slipped to the back, finding Laz already in a beguiling little nothing of leather and lace. “Just in time,” she said, looking up from her phone as she stabbed a thumb at it. He frowned until she said, “Reyes, you’re late.” She nudged the bag at him and arched her brows as she listened to the response. Kian pulled out a series of items in leather that he had no idea what to do with. 

“Get. Here,” Laz growled as she rolled her eyes at him, dipping to pull leather hot pants from the pile and toss them to him as she arranged the rest of the straps and ties on the bed. 

“You can’t be serious,” Kian said when she hung up.

“Are you a boss or a bitch?” Laz purred as she pressed herself against him and stole a kiss. If caught between Vidal and Ryder then Kian didn’t know, but this whole thing had been his idea so he guessed easily enough that he needed to put on the leather and be a boss. Spandex was more his thing but he’d follow Laz’s lead here.

Reyes arrived shortly after he’d managed to wrangle the thing on. The man was a thunderstorm in designer jeans, impossibly sexy as he threw open the door to the VIP room and slammed it shut behind him. “Lazuli --” He checked himself, gaze darting between Laz in a leather bustier and lace thong and Kian in his leather shorts. A shiver rippled over him, quickly hidden behind a mask of bland disinterest but not lost on the two who knew him best. 

Laz smiled like the devil as she glanced at Kian. Then she turned to Reyes. “Strip,” she said, her voice harder than Kian had ever heard it as she cocked a hip. Kian blinked. Nobody gave Reyes orders, not like that, and yet...the man started stripping, danger in his eyes and the set of his jaw, but there went the shirt, and the jeans, and the black boxer briefs, until he was naked in front of them. 

“What is this, Lazuli?” he growled, not looking at all discomfited by being naked in front of them. If anything the smooth curve of muscle on every inch of him made him look even more powerful than the expensive clothes had. Clothes make the man, unless that man is Reyes Vidal, Kian thought.

“Ask Kian,” Laz said sweetly, and those hard golden-green eyes turned on him. Laz nudged him with a sharp elbow when he didn’t answer. Kian scrambled for his stage persona, the confident flirt who would take anyone in a crowd, and strode toward Reyes. 

“It’s opposites day, mate,” Kian said, taking position behind him. Laz followed his lead and stood in front of Reyes, dragging a fingernail down his chest until he grabbed her wrist. With Laz distracting their lover, Kian leaned over Reyes’s shoulder to whisper, “We’re in charge tonight. Do you agree?” 

Reyes stiffened before shuddering and saying, “Yes.” Defiance was in every line of his taut form, but it was the man’s mind that Kian worried about. Then he relaxed, a sly look on his face as he leaned back to kiss Kian’s cheek. “You get yours...but then Lazuli gives me mine,” he said. 

Laz gave the barest hint of a nod and a naughty smile to reassure them both. “I accept those terms,” she said before leading Reyes to the bed and reclining against the pillows, her legs spread wantonly. 

“Eat,” she commanded, and wonder of wonders, Reyes climbed up and crawled forward, bending slowly toward the apex of her thighs. Kian frowned when Laz shoved the rest of the leather off the bed and shook her head in negation over Reyes’s lowered one. Understanding hit and Kian nodded; Reyes would allow this, but not to the point of being bound himself, not today. Turning him upside-down would only go so far.

Even so, this suited Kian just fine. He usually played bottom to Reyes’s top, happy in the role but always left to imagine what it would like to be the one buried in Reyes’s ass rather than the other way around. Laz had agreed to help him find out, willing to bear the brunt of her fiancé’s inevitable need to assert himself afterward so that they could all find satisfaction.

Lubed and sheathed in a condom, Kian explored with a finger before pushing his cock in. Reyes groaned but did nothing to stop him, and with growing confidence, Kian drove harder and faster with each thrust.

Having the dominant man grunting beneath him, with Laz’s fingers twined in his black hair to keep him focused on pleasing her, gave Kian one of the greatest highs of his life. It wasn’t just Reyes being turned upside-down; it was himself as well. 

With three more aggressive thrusts, Kian came, his fingers digging into Reyes’s hips. Laz’s hiss caught his attention; Reyes had turned his head to bite her inner thigh. Her expression was the curious blend of pain and pleasure he’d never understand but accepted as he withdrew.

Not missing a beat, Reyes turned Laz over and took her as he’d been taken, smothering her cries of pleasure behind a hand as his hips thrust into her. Kian winced, not having fully understood that this would be the price of turning the tables on Reyes. Apparently Laz had, though, because she accepted all that Reyes gave her without tapping out, coming hard and then going limp beneath him when he pushed in deep and bit the back of her neck.

Kian waited until Laz had had her cooldown massage from Reyes and fallen asleep before giving the other man his aftercare. When Reyes loosened under his hands, he leaned forward to whisper, “Thanks, mate. That meant a lot to me.”

Reyes didn’t answer, only reaching up to squeeze Kian's hand as an easy smile curled his lips.


	13. In Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kian's turn for a birthday wish and there's something he's been wanting to ask for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Threesome smut. In public. (I hope that was obvious.)
> 
> Prompt fill for my December top supporter giveaway! A gift from carolyntheclockworkangel to starsandskies on Tumblr. I hope y'all enjoy <3

“You want me to do what?” Laz said as the blood drained from her face. Kian shifted uneasily on the bed and started playing with one of his nipple rings. On his other side, Reyes smirked and let their third do the talking. “I --” Kian started saying to his chest.

“We,” Reyes broke in, looking smug.

“ _We_...would like to...havesexinpublic,” Kian said, flushing. “With you. Please.”

Laz looked at Reyes, eyebrows lifted, then back at Kian. “For your birthday.”

“Yes. But only if it’s okay with you. Really okay, lass, not just like, you know, pity party okay. Or, I-guess-we’ll-humour-him okay. I want you to get something out of it.” 

This had to be something he desperately wanted; she’d never seen the unflappable bartender so nervous before. They’d done a lot in the almost five months since they’d started this arrangement at Reyes’s birthday, but sex in public had never come up. 

Reyes would have been the easy one to convince; as much as he loved staying in the shadows for work, in private he had an exhibitionist streak a kilometre wide. Laz herself did not, and she scooted down against the pillows, crossing her arms as she considered it. 

Kian shifted and took a breath to speak, but Reyes halted him with two light fingers on his lips. “Let her think,” he advised softly, turning to kiss him to take the sting out of the mild rebuke even as he slid an arm under Laz. All he did was hold her though, rather than employing silver words or a teasing tongue to distract her.

That was the thing Laz loved about this whole setup. They all communicated when they wanted something, or needed more than they were getting, and none tried to pressure the others. Reyes could easily have brought her around with manipulation but he didn’t. This was Kian’s ask and her choice so he stayed out of it, lounging between them and enjoying being close to his lovers.

Closing her eyes, she let a mini-movie play out in her head. “In public” covered such a broad range of areas. A bar? A park? Would a car count? Dogging was public, right? She let her mind wander, loving them enough to really consider the idea of being with Reyes and Kian...and a room full of others. Having Kian watch her with Reyes, or Reyes watch her with Kian, was fine, she’d gotten used to that and found it thrilling. 

Then it clicked. 

“I want a mask,” she said, her face warming as she found herself unexpectedly turned on by the taboo nature of the whole thing. 

The arm Reyes had behind her slipped free and dipped between her legs. “Oh? And what else, _amor_?” His fingers never stopped moving as she told them, haltingly at first, then with more confidence.

Which was how she found herself walking into a members-only club a month later, all of them wearing leather and lace masks and her leading both Kian and Reyes on leads attached to studded leather collars. 

Reyes had arranged everything, of course, striking a balance that would please all of them. Laz got some control to reward her for doing something more to their preference. Kian would get his request fulfilled. And Reyes could play the anonymous exhibitionist all while flaunting his generosity by buying a round of champagne for the club when they were finished. 

Eyes turned toward them as they entered and Laz froze until Reyes leaned in and said, “Nobody can see who you are,” before dragging his tongue along her neck. Shivering, she stood taller in her thigh-high boots and breathed as deeply as she could in her lace corset. Kian squeezed her hand on the other side, the chaste touch the last bit of encouragement she needed to stalk in with her head high with her devil on one side and her angel on the other.

A few people nodded approvingly as they moved through the club, grins curling upward to see her leading Reyes’s muscled strength in leather and Kian’s lithe grace in lace. Eyes glittered in the dark when lights passed over them as a deep, dirty bass pulsed, the other patrons appraising, appreciating, wondering what might be in store.

They started slow, finding a quieter room where Laz could recline in a low-backed throne and get used to the idea while Kian and Reyes warmed her up. Reyes disappeared under her skirt, applying his tongue with all the skill he’d held back when they were planning this. Kian draped himself over the back of the chair, one hand dipping into her corset to tease a nipple while he kissed along her neck. 

Between the two of them, the rest of the room faded away. There was only the throb of the music to match the beat of her heart as they slowly, carefully, attentively, drove her mad. 

She’d forgotten herself by the time they brought her to climax. One of her hands grasped Kian’s hair to pull his lips to hers while the other held Reyes where he was as she arched into him. When she finished, Reyes scooped her up and carried her to a couch against the other wall. “Still okay with this?” he asked as he gently set her down. 

Laz blinked, catching glimpses of the room behind him as she focused. They had an audience, everyone respectfully keeping their distance but obviously interested in what might happen next. She met the eyes she could catch, finding nothing but acceptance and enthusiasm. Nobody was judging her. Nobody pushed themselves forward, although a few were obviously fondling themselves. They would take what she offered, or leave, grateful for what they’d already witnessed.

Her breath caught as she comprehended the power she held. She could give everyone here a gift, her lovers most of all. Looking first at Reyes, then at Kian, she let the joy and love she held for them in her soul bubble up into a full-throated laugh. “You’ve been good boys. I suppose now you can fuck me,” she said in a clear voice, unhooking their leads and enjoying the energising effect she had on everyone in the room. 

Kian and Reyes exchanged a look. Reyes was smug, sultry satisfaction; Kian was unfettered excitement. With firm hands, they positioned her on hands and knees at the end of the couch. They’d agreed that between the three of them, for this night, condoms could be foregone, each of them having gotten a fresh test and come back clean. 

A low ripple of wondering sound rose as each man revealed a generous cock and slipped into her raw, Reyes between her lips and Kian between her thighs. Part of Laz was still trying not to panic -- she was having _sex_ in _public_ with not one, but _two_ lovers. Another part of her gloried in it, feeling like a goddess being paid worship, especially given the lavish attentions of both men. This might be Kian’s request, but she was getting something out of it. Just as they’d all wanted. 

Having known each other for so long made it easy for Reyes and Kian to fall into a rhythm, one driving into her as the other withdrew, even as they kissed over her head. Kian was hitting both of her spots, the one deep inside with his cock and the other with clever fingers, while Reyes pinched both of her nipples to drive waves of sensation through her. 

She came first, as a goddess should. Reyes held her close to him as he followed immediately after, then nudged her to turn and accept Kian’s release. When the last spurt shot down her throat, the two of them settled on either side of her, murmuring praise and adoration as they all slumped back against the cool leather of the couch. Laz opened her eyes long enough to see nods of thanks as their audience silently filed out, giving them space to come down from their high.

“How was that?” Reyes asked, tracing her smile. 

“I could get used to this,” she admitted. “Happy birthday, Kian.”

Kian grinned, kissing first her, then Reyes. “Best. Birthday. Ever. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: [We Were Young (Sascha Kloeber Remix) -- SRTW](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=352NszcEPeg) | [Stay (Justin Martin Remix) -- Henry Krinkle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgXl9EwmH0Q%22%22)
> 
> For the Americans in the room, dogging is a thing I learned about while living in Britain. It seems largely to involve watching other people fuck in cars.
> 
> And in case anyone is wondering: For this fic, Laz's birthday is end of January. Reyes's birthday is end of May. Kian's is end of September.
> 
> This was a delightful one to write. It forced some character development in Laz while finding more balance in the OT3 (I always get the sense Kian bends more than the rest, but maybe that's just in my head). Thank you!


	14. Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A getaway to Costa Rica for the OT3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift for ma-sulevin, for the prompt "ocean" and OT3. Thank you, my dear!
> 
> This one is from all 3 points of view, switches are indicated wth the usual ###.
> 
> Written on my phone on buses/boats while traveling and posted between flights 3 and 4 of 4 in an 18-hour travel day, so I'm sorry about any errors or typos!

Kian pulled his sunglasses down his nose, peering over them at the small, walled estate Reyes had acquired in Costa Rica. He and Laz had continued inside, their good-natured banter filtering out from the house. 

“Are those bloody mango trees?” he muttered to himself, eyeing the heavy fruit hanging from a few branches. “And...the ocean?” The salt in the air and a rhythmic crashing suggested that yes, it was, possibly just the other side of the house.

 _Knowing your boyfriend is rich is a fuckton different from actually experiencing it_ , he thought as he dragged his overpacked suitcase up the stairs. He couldn't remember the last time he'd traveled so far abroad. Maybe never. Definitely not to stay in a place like this. 

Laz had insisted on leaving town for Christmas -- a ploy, Kian suspected, intended to alleviate Reyes’ usual seasonal depression -- and they'd invited Kian along. If that was also part of the ploy, Kian was happy to be included. He could already imagine a rum drink, maybe even with a little umbrella…

Thoughts of boozy beverages flew from his head as Laz shrieked and threw open a door, Reyes hot in pursuit as she fled, the two of them sun-bronzed deities in swimwear that barely took modesty into consideration. Reyes caught her when she skidded into a wall and threw her over his shoulder.

“No! I didn't mean it!” she howled, thumping on his back and kicking her feet. “Reyes no, put me down!”

Reyes caught sight of Kian when he turned and gave Laz a warning nip on her ass before saying, “What's taking so long?” he asked. “Get changed. We're going to the beach after I punish this one.”

“Reyes -” 

Another nip.

“Kian!”

A smack this time. “He's not helping you, he's helping me,” Reyes admonished her. “And the more you protest, the longer it will be before you see the ocean.”

Laz wiggled in a final protest but subsided. With a smug smile, Reyes turned back into the room. “You can put your stuff in the other bedroom and sleep wherever you want,” he said over his shoulder. Laz grinned from where she hung over the other shoulder, making Kian suspect whatever mischief had caused this little interlude had been entirely intentional. He grinned back and said, “I'll be right there.”

On rejoining them, he found Laz propped against the headboard, wrists bound to either side with two of her scarves, and Reyes sliding his cock between her lips with smooth thrusts of his hips. Kian had played with them long enough to guess the game and pulled himself out of his Speedo. 

He'd never considered himself to have a voyeuristic streak before now, but watching Reyes and Laz was like having a personal porno starring his favourite leading man. By the time Reyes grunted, the clench of his ass and Laz's wide-eyed look telling Kian that he was finishing, Kian was damn near ready to come himself.

“Show me,” Reyes ordered. Laz opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. “Good girl.” With a twist of her features, Laz turned it into an act of defiance. Reyes snorted and shook her chin, an indulgent look crossing his face. “I'll let Kian address that,” he said.

Kian took Reyes’ place straddling Laz, brushing a hand over her head and arching an eyebrow. At her slight nod, he took a firm grip in her hair and tugged her into a better position. Her pupils flashed wider and Reyes’ breath dragged in harshly. When Kian glanced to the side, Reyes had leaned forward in his chair, a hungry look in his eyes.

Usually Kian left the rough stuff to the other two but whatever Laz had up her sleeve could only be helped along by a little play. Holding back his climax and concentrating on manhandling Laz properly took an effort, but if it would help distract Reyes and please Laz, he'd manage. He even tried one of Reyes’ tricks, pushing all the way in and pinching Laz's nose until she jerked beneath him and the tension peaked.

“Oh, fuck me,” Kian groaned, tightening his control just long enough to let her get a gasp of air before forcing her to take him again and swallow his cum.

“Masterfully done,” Reyes said, his voice roughened by a renewed desire as he stretched to free the wrist closest to him.

“I think I'm beginning to understand your tastes a bit more,” Kian said, freeing Laz's other wrist and climbing off of her.

“I'll say,” she muttered, an evaluating look flitting over her face before she brightened. “Beach! Bye, boys!”

Kian blinked as she disappeared and Reyes laughed at whatever expression he wore. “Don't take it personally. For someone who can't swim worth a damn, she loves the ocean.”

“Ah.”

A squeal rang from the back of the house. Kian tensed, ready to run out, but Reyes caught his arm and forced him to keep their ambling pace. “Wait for it…” he said, smirking.

“Reyes! _Reyes!_ Since when do we have a fucking boat?”

###

Laz kicked her feet over the edge of the boat Reyes had bought them for Christmas. The small vessel was big enough to have a cabin and a bathroom -- a “head”, Reyes insisted on calling it -- with a little bit of deck at the back to lounge on.

 _Or to ambush from_ , she thought, turning to smirk at Reyes’ back. Her fiancé leaned against one of the metal supports holding up the sun shade, arms crossed as he looked out over the waves. Nudging Kian, she tilted her head at Reyes, pleased when a shit-eating grin signalled his agreement with her unspoken plan. 

They didn't quite manage to sneak up on Reyes. His predator's instincts warned him of an attack before they could do more than rise into a crouch, but between the two of them, they got him overboard. 

“Why isn't he coming up?” Kian asked after a minute, gripping the side of the boat and peering over.

Laz shrugged. “He'll come up. Probably just wants to give us a scare. The man grew up on the coast and swims like a fish.”

“Yes,” Reyes said from behind them. “I do.”

“Shit!” Laz yelped as he scooped her up and tossed her. She splashed into the water to come up spluttering and coughing, not having had time to hold her nose before going under. Shaking water from her face, she reached for the ladder and watched the men grapple.

Laz had just enough time to admire the ripple of muscles under taut skin, the sun glistening on the water now dripping from both of them, before Reyes tipped Kian into the water. Apparently not content with that victory, he dove in after to tug the other man's feet down just as he broke the surface.

“Nope, nope, nope!” she gasped as she hauled herself out of the water at the first brush of fingertips against her ankles. Reyes popped up, a wide shark's grin telling her how narrowly she'd escaped.

“Fucking hell, mate, you'll pay for that last one!” Kian hollered, driving toward Reyes with powerful strokes and a determined look. Reyes only smiled wider and dove again.

The water battle that followed, punctuated by splashes and triumphant masculine laughter, made Laz wonder if this is what they'd have been like if they hadn't lost their innocence to hard childhoods and London's underworld. The last of the stress lines etched into both their features had finally eased, and something in Laz's chest eased as well. 

They worked hard keeping their respective portions of London's black market in control and she'd worried that without some time away they'd start to forget that there was more to the world. Reyes in particular would work until he dropped, especially at this time of year. Keema had sighed in relief at Laz's plan, declining to come because she hated to travel and “would get more done without stressy men about”.

Laz was waiting at the top of the ladder when Reyes and Kian called a truce, wrapped in a towel and blocking their way back up. “ _Amor?_ ” Reyes said, lifting his eyebrows.

“You have to pay a tax,” she replied cheerfully. “It's my boat now.”

“I'm the captain.”

“Only when you're on deck. You're in the water. You're a fish until you prove otherwise.”

“Is that so? Well then.” The heat that flared into his gaze stole Laz's breath. “I think I can prove I'm a little more warm-blooded than a fish.” His surge up the ladder startled her into scrambling back and before she could take another breath he was on her, pinning her beneath him with her towel spread sloppily under her.

He held her gaze as he tugged the ties in her swimsuit bottoms with agonising slowness and slid a finger against her. 

“What?” she said when he grunted in surprise at finding her wet. “I like watching hot men wrestle.”

“Works for me,” he growled, tugging his suit down just enough to free his cock. The boat rocked as Kian climbed up and settled himself to watch, and then Reyes was in her. 

He took his time, making her whimper and beg with long, slow strokes. Every one hit the pleasure centre inside her, building toward orgasm with ever-increasing pressure. Reyes kissed her when it burst, cutting off her exclamation of his name, and his cock throbbed as he emptied himself into her.

“How's that for a tax?” he asked, propping himself above her.

“Acceptable,” she mumbled, trying to find her wits.

“Only acceptable? I must be losing my touch.”

“Mate,” Kian said, “if that's losing your touch then there's no hope for either of us. Laz, darling, I'll pay my tax later. I don't know where you two nymphos get your stamina.”

Laughing, Reyes pressed up and slumped alongside Kian, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Laz reclined on the deck and enjoyed the heat of the sun on her skin and the residual feeling of Reyes between her thighs.

###

“That's my song!” 

Reyes frowned as Laz jumped up from her place around the beach fire, worried that her sarong would blow across the flames. He bit back his initial reaction to tell her to be careful, instead asking, “Since when is anything Latin pop one of your songs?”

She ignored him, possibly drunk on life but probably more on rum at this point. Reyes watched her as he gently rubbed aloe gel over Kian's sunburn, the Irishman's usually pale skin now red and tender. Kian hissed at a sore spot. “How the fuck did you two avoid a burn?” he grumped.

“We're not melanin-challenged,” Laz gasped as she crashed grinning to her knees in front of him and stole a kiss before leaping up to launch into her version of a salsa. 

“Go dance with her, mate,” Kian laughed, good humour apparently restored by the kiss. “She's too beautiful to dance under the stars alone and she's a disaster at anything structured without you.”

“I heard that!” Laz said, not stopping her confused steps.

“Thank me later then, darling girl. Go on, Rey, catch that mad thing before she spins into the fire. Laz, my love, I'm paying my boat tax with dinner, okay?”

“'Kay!”

“Thanks, _guapo_ ,” Reyes said, accepting a quick kiss before going to Laz. 

He knew what she was doing with this whole trip, the little comments and rebellions intended to goad him into punishing her a bit, her insistence that Kian come along. His initial carefully hidden annoyance at being pulled away from his usual holiday habits had melted under the sun and washed away in the ocean, chasing away the Christmas dreads before they could really start.

Laz giggled as he slipped his arms around her from behind, the sound not one he was used to hearing from her. Smiling, he blew a raspberry against her neck to make her squeal and writhe, enjoying the movement of her body against his and taking advantage of her distraction to spin her.

“ _Venga, amor_ ,” Reyes said, pulling her into a more structured rhythm with her small hand in one of his and her waist held tight to him with the other. She gasped as he ground his hips against her and paid more attention to her steps.

“ _Mejor_ ,” he purred as she smoothed out. Laz shivered and tried harder, allowing Reyes to pull her into a trickier step followed by a turn. 

“I'm caught but I'm free.” Laz smiled up at him, and the look was _that look_ , the one that had made him hide himself and then risk everything to make amends.

Pulling them to a stop, Reyes cupped her jaw and kissed her, pouring everything he couldn't find the words for into it. 

_I love you more than life._


End file.
